


with heart strings like rope

by CheshireCaine



Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, either way: the Hate Sex vibes are real, or Enemy Lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: It's surprisingly hard to turn down an alleyway rendezvous with Hatake.Day 3 - Free Day for Kakashi's Birthday!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	with heart strings like rope

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am just throwing ships now

Zabuza snapped his jaw shut against more groans. Hatake had picked a _great_ time to waggle his fingers.

“Ahh, sorry. Last time, you said no chatting. I didn’t realise the rule changed.”

“Fuck o-!” Zabuza keened, bucking against the alley wall. No doubt Hatake was lapping up the sight of him _presenting his neck_.

Hatake hummed and shamelessly nuzzled into Zabuza’s cheek. “Think if I tried hard enough, I could make you _bleat_?”

“Don’t cry when you fail.” Zabuza gritted his teeth against the casual swipes by his prostate. “Maybe I’ll let you top as a consolation prize.”

“Maybe I’m the ambitious type. Why not both?”

The mother of cruelty was Hatake choosing now to bare his Sharingan, for only the second time in Zabuza’s presence. The snare of his full gaze was too magnetising.

Did he know the effect it had? Why did-

Hatake stroked inside him, _hard_ , and he choked on the cusp of orgasm.

Why reveal his Sharingan? – Hatake grinded into his hips. – Because he was _implanting the memory_.

Hatake snapped at his ear. “Breathe. I got you.”

Zabuza hit his crest and slumped onto Hatake, tortured by the drag of Hatake’s hard cock through his clothes. Hatake wrung some more pleasure out of him, keeping him panting – his damp forehead smushed into Hatake’s shoulder – and his nose full of Hatake’s musk.

Hatake finally slowed, easing his fingers out. He didn’t expect Zabuza to snatch his wrist before he withdrew that last knuckle.

His legs might be twitching beyond his control but Hatake was in a stupor and still watching him with that goddamned Sharingan. Either he claimed his vengeance now, or he lost the upper hand permanently.

“Did you give up already?” He tried a smile, falling short of soothing and landing on sharkish. “Shame. I was looking forward to when you made me _‘bleat’_.”


End file.
